winxopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мамбочивамбо
Мамбочивамбо (ориг. Mambochiwambo, англ. The Chiwambo Song, «Песня Чиуамбо») — песня из сборника «Винкс на концерте» о лете. Инструментальная версия песни также звучит в серии «Волшебные уроки». Текст |-|Русский= Ты и я, как лёгкий ветерок, Под пальмою воды глоток. Давай забудем про покой, друзья Нас снова ждут с тобою. Давай мы в океан нырнём, Качаться будем среди волн, Глядя в синеву небес — Вдруг потеряет тело вес… Когда на сердце радость, чего ещё просить? В глазах твоих улыбка, что лучше в мире может быть? Такое счастье ищут порою много лет, А ты со мною рядом, и слаще рая нет! В джунглях музыка звучит, С луною эхо говорит, Te quieroВ переводе с испанского «я тебя люблю»., Мамбочивамбо, Я люблю тебя! И если хочешь быть счастлив, То громче пой, иди за мной, Будь диким и будь свободным, Мамбочивамбо! Когда ты грустен, в чём вопрос? Не плачь, отправь мне просто «SOS», И на ковре, на самолёте Парим в свободном мы полёте. Промчимся мы над океаном. Прыжок, и в море брызг поймаем Света яркий луч, По радуге промчимся выше туч! Проснулась я и поняла, Что это не мечта, Я всё ещё в моём раю, Среди друзей, кого люблю. И вместе с ними мы отправимся туда, Где смех и веселье, навсегда. В джунглях музыка звучит, С луною эхо говорит, Te quiero, Мамбочивамбо, Я люблю тебя! И если хочешь быть счастлив, То громче пой, иди за мной. Будь диким и будь свободным, Мамбочивамбо! Проснулась я и поняла, Что это не мечта, Я всё ещё в моём раю, Среди друзей, кого люблю. И вместе с ними мы отправимся туда, Где смех и веселье, навсегда. В джунглях музыка звучит, С луною эхо говорит, Te quiero, Мамбочивамбо, Я люблю тебя! И если хочешь быть счастлив, То громче пой, иди за мной. Будь диким и будь свободным, Мамбочивамбо! |-|Английский= You and me, the tropical breeze A drink under the palm tree Let's forget about the rest Today I'm having fun with my friends Let's dive into the ocean So good to float and watch the sky Now I can feel no gravity It really feels like flying When joy is all around What more can you ask for Paradise is nothing but a smile I see it in your eyes (Woh-oh who-oh who-oh) Some people search the whole world For a place like this To me it's not that far The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free When you are sad and lonely Don't cry, just send an s.o.s. I'll come and take you far away On my flying carpet Full speed above the ocean, Now jump! a splash into the sky We'll catch a beam of light and then We'll surf over the rainbow All of a sudden I wake up And realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise I don't need anything at all But my best friends Tonight we're going to a party (Arrriba) The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo!) And if you like to be happy (Yeah Oh!) Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free (Mambochiwambo) All of a sudden I wake up And realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise (Woh-oh who-oh woh-oh) I don't need anything at all But my best friends Tonight we're going to a party The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo!) And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free (Mambochimambo!) And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free |-|Итальянский= Io e te distesi al sole La brezza sfiora il mare Ma fa un caldo tropicale Dai, andiamoci a tuffare E’ bello galleggiare Guardare il mondo a testa in giù Mi perdo dentro il cielo blu Mi sembra di volare Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è un sorriso Il resto poi verrà da sé E’ un’isola incantata che ognuno ha dentro sé Che aspetta solo noi Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità May day allarme rosso May day se la malinconia Ti prende tu soffiala via Basterà una canzone Se vuoi saltiamo insieme Sul mio raggio di sole E poi facciamo il surf nel cielo blu Il resto può aspettare Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è il tuo sorriso e quella gioia dentro te E dopo un acquazzone oltre le nuvole C’è sempre un arcobaleno Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Mambo, Mambochiwambo Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è un sorriso Il resto poi verrà da sé E’ un’isola incantata che ognuno ha dentro sé Che aspetta solo noi Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Видео thumb|none|335 px none|left|335 px Примечания Категория:Песни Категория:Винкс на концерте